


Our New Home, Atlantis

by Nyada



Series: A Heart's Journey [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, New Beginnings, POV Teyla Emmagan, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Surprise Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[…] Die Erinnerung schmerzt. Wieso nur kramt er sie immer wieder hervor? Bereitet es ihm Freude, mich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, wie eiskalt ich damals zu ihm gewesen bin? Wie ungerecht ich ihn behandelt habe?<br/>„Wieso tust Du das?“, frage ich ihn daher frei heraus, und wieder zuckt er nur mit den Schultern. […]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Home, Atlantis

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part III:**  
**Our New Home, Atlantis**  
by Nyada

  
  
  
„Hallo, mein Name ist Doktor Jennifer Keller. Und Sie sind bestimmt Teyla, richtig?“  
Ich nicke und schüttele der jungen, blonden Frau, die mich auf der Krankenstation freundlich in Empfang nimmt, die Hand. Sie gibt dem Soldaten, der seit meiner Ankunft mein ständiger Begleiter ist, ein Zeichen, worauf er sich mit einem höflichen „ _Ma’am_ “ und einem Nicken von mir verabschiedet und geht. Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihm nach. Ich komme nicht darum herum, eine gewisse Erleichterung zu verspüren, als er endlich verschwunden ist. Ist es bei Ihnen üblich, Neuankömmlinge rund um die Uhr beschatten zu lassen, möchte ich Doktor Keller fragen, verkneife es mir aber in letzter Sekunde, denn ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen.  
  
„Kommen Sie erst einmal durch“, weißt mich Doktor Keller an, und ich tue wie verlangt und folge ihr. So unauffällig wie möglich versuche ich auf dem Weg in ihr Büro die Umgebung zu analysieren. Auf den ersten Blick erkenne ich, dass sich die Krankenstation über mehrere Sektoren erstreckt und zusätzlich über abgegrenzt liegende Bereiche verfügt. Die technische Ausstattung wirkt sehr modern. Momentan sind nur wenige Betten mit Patienten belegt, und die meisten der medizinischen Angestellten arbeiten an ihren Computern oder brüten über Papieren.  
  
„Normalerweise gibt es hier mehr zu tun“, höre ich Doktor Keller sagen, „aber heute scheint ein ruhiger Tag zu sein. Perfekt um Sie etwas einzuarbeiten und mit den Geräten und Räumlichkeiten bekannt zu machen.“  
Ich nicke und folge ihr in ihr Büro, wobei es sich eigentlich nur um einen etwas abgeschirmten Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen davor handelt.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt sie und bedeutet mir Platz zu nehmen. Ich gehorche und setze mich. Bevor auch sie sich setzen kann, wird Doktor Keller von einer ihrer Angestellten herbeigerufen, und mit einem Mal bricht Hektik aus.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz“, sagt Doktor Keller und eilt davon, ehe ich etwas erwidern kann. Aufgeregte Stimmen dringen an mein Ohr, und als ich meinen Hals etwas recke, kann ich beobachten wie die junge Ärztin einer Krankenschwester zur Hilfe eilt, die versucht, einen Patienten daran zu hindern, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
  
„Was ist hier los?“, verlangt sie mit energischer Stimme zu wissen und sowohl die Krankenschwester als auch der Patient halten für einen Moment überrascht inne.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut, Doc“, brummt der bärtige Mann, dessen äußere Erscheinung auf den ersten Blick abschreckend wirkt. Er ist groß- ich schätze mindestens zwei Meter-, ein wahrer Hüne, sehr muskulös, tätowiert, mit wildem Blick und Dreadlocks. Er trägt nicht dieselbe Kleidung wie die meisten anderen Expeditionsmitglieder, sondern eine dunkle Hose mit Lederchaps, ein braunes, ärmelloses Top und robustes Schuhwerk, und ich beginne mich unwillkürlich zu fragen, woher er stammt.  
  
„Ronon, bitte legen Sie sich wieder hin“, rügt Doktor Keller ihn streng. „Doktor Adams hat Sie noch nicht untersucht.“  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, erwidert der Mann- Ronon, ich nehme an, dass das sein Name ist- uneinsichtig und verschränkt die Arme. „Mir fehlt nichts, Doc.“  
  
„Das sehe ich anders“, sagt Doktor Keller. „Es hat Sie ziemlich übel erwischt, und Sie wissen doch, dass ich Sie nicht gehen lassen werde, bevor man Sie nicht untersucht hat. Also, marsch zurück ins Bett. _Sofort_ “, fügt sie hinzu, als ihr Gegenüber zum Protest ansetzt, und deutet mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf das Bett, aus dem ihr Patient geklettert ist.  
  
„Ich werde inzwischen sehen, wo Doktor Adams bleibt“, verspricht sie und weißt die Krankenschwester für alle deutlich hörbar an, ein Auge auf den Patienten zu haben. Dann verschwindet sie, doch mein Blick bleibt bei dem Mann, der sich zwar widerwillig, aber gehorsam zurück auf das Bett legt.  
  
Ich bemerke nicht einmal, dass ich ihn regelrecht anstarre, doch als seine tiefe, sehr männlich klingende Stimme ertönt, zucke ich zusammen und schrecke auf.  
  
„Sie sind neu hier.“ Es ist keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung.  
  
„Äh… ja“, antworte ich und befinde mich, ehe ich mich versehe, auf dem Weg zu ihm. Aus der Nähe betrachtet wirkt er nicht ganz so furchteinflößend wie von weitem, und ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln, als ich an sein Bett herantrete und meine Hand ausstrecke.  
  
„Mein Name ist Teyla Emmagan“, stelle ich mich vor, und er ergreift meine Hand und schüttelt sie.  
  
„Ronon Dex“, brummt er, und ich merke schon, dass er nicht zu der gesprächigen Sorte von Mensch gehört. „Sie sind Ärztin?“, fragt er, und ich bewege den Kopf von rechts nach links.  
  
„So etwas… in der Art“, sage ich, mustere ich ihn und suche ihn nach äußeren Verletzungen ab.  
  
„Wieso sind Sie hier?“, erkundige ich mich, worauf sich Ronon’s Augenbrauen heben und er mich kurz skeptisch betrachtet. „Entschuldigen Sie“, meine ich. „Macht der Gewohnheit.“  
  
Die Züge meines Gegenübers entspannen sich etwas. „Wraith-Betäuber“, erklärt er trocken. „Das verdammte Ding hat mich während des letzten Einsatzes erwischt. Hat mich nicht mal ausgeknockt, aber Keller besteht darauf, dass ich mich untersuchen lasse.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und schnaubt abfällig.  
  
„Wraith-Betäuber?“, wiederhole ich. „Was ist das?“, möchte ich von ihm wissen, was mir den nächsten misstrauischen Blick einbringt.  
  
„Wann sagten Sie, sind Sie angekommen?“, fragt Ronon vorsichtig.  
  
„Vor zwei Tagen“, antworte ich, worauf Verständnis seinen Blick klärt. Er nickt und lächelt schließlich sogar. Bevor ich dazukomme, unser Gespräch fortzuführen, erscheint ein kleiner, gedrungen, sehr hektisch wirkender Mann, der sich mir als Doktor Graham Adams vorstellt und ankündigt, Ronon nun untersuchen zu wollen.  
  
„Es war nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Ronon“, sage ich und verabschiede mich vorerst von diesem großen, geheimnisvollen Mann. Er nickt mir zu, und ich begebe mich wieder zu meinem Platz zurück. Doktor Keller ist noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt, aber es dauert keine zwei Minuten und ich höre schnelle Schritte, die sich mir nähern.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wurde aufgehalten.“ Mit wehendem Haar kommt sie auf mich zugeeilt, setzt sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und seufzt erst einmal laut auf. „Manchmal passiert stundenlang nichts, und dann kommt alles Schlag auf Schlag.“  
  
Ich winke ab. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich durfte inzwischen Ihren Patienten kennenlernen.“  
  
„Ronon?“, fragt Doktor Keller und lächelt, als ich nicke. „Gewöhnen Sie sich schon mal an sein Gesicht. Er ist jede Woche hier. Wenn er sich nicht während eines Einsatzes verletzt, übertreibt er es beim persönlichen Workout oder verletzt einen der Marines beim Training. Aber er ist hart im Nehmen, also keine Sorge.“  
  
„Er wirkt… nett“, sage ich, gebe jedoch sogleich zu bedenken: „Nur… Ist er immer so… _gesprächig_?“  
  
„Er redet wirklich nicht viel“, lacht Doktor Keller. „In der ersten Zeit habe ich vielleicht zwei, drei Sätze mit ihm gewechselt. Aber er ist ein netter Kerl. Man muss ihn nur besser kennenlernen.“  
Sie nickt abschließend und setzt sich dann auf. „So, und jetzt werden wir Sie erst einmal den Kollegen vorstellen. Bereit?“  
  
Ich nicke und erhebe mich ebenfalls. „Ja.“  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln ziert Doktor Kellers Lippen und sie bedeutet mir, ihr zu folgen. „Na dann kommen Sie. Carson kann es kaum noch erwarten, Sie kennenzulernen.“  
  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Meine erste „Mittagspause“ verbringe ich auf einem Balkon außerhalb der Kantine, allein. Zwar haben Doktor Keller und Doktor Beckett- Carson, wie sich herausstellte, als ich dem freundlichen Schotten vorgestellt wurde- angeboten, mich zu begleiten, doch ich habe ihren Vorschlag freundlich abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, mich erst einmal selbst etwas umsehen zu wollen. Obwohl _allein_ ziemlich weit hergeholt ist, denke ich und werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter. Nicht weit von mir entfernt, an einem der Nachbartische, speist mein Begleiter, Lieutenant Finley O’Brien, wie ich ihm inzwischen entlocken konnte, ein netter junger, jedoch etwas wortkarger Soldat, der sich seinen Tag bestimmt auch anders vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Seufzend wende ich meinem Mittagessen zu, doch sogleich wird mein Blick wieder von der wirklich atemberaubend schönen Aussicht gebannt. Noch nie zuvor habe ich etwas derartig _Schönes_ gesehen, dunkelblauer Ozean wohin das Auge reicht. Ich blicke über die Türme der Stadt landeinwärts und entdecke einen schmalen Streifen Land am Horizont. Eine steife Brise weht durch die Schluchten der Stadt und zaust durch mein Haar, wirbelt die paar Strähnen durcheinander, die sich im Laufe des Tages aus dem Pferdeschwanz, den ich mir heute Morgen gebunden habe, gelöst haben.  
  
Ich seufze, löse den Blick vom Ozean und streiche mir übers Haar, als plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir erklingt, die ich- auch wenn ich es mir zuerst nicht eingestehen möchte- in den letzten Stunden sehr vermisst habe.  
  
„Ist hier noch frei?“  
  
Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, und ich nicke bedächtig. „Ja, natürlich. Setz Dich.“  
  
„Danke.“ Sein Blick gleitet über die Menge, die sich zum Mittagessen auf dem Außenbalkon eingefunden hat, doch es dauert nicht lange und die in der Sonne glitzernde Oberfläche des Ozeans zieht John Sheppard’s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Er stellt sein Tablett ab und setzt sich auf den Platz mir gegenüber und das ohne den Blick vom Wasser zu lösen. „Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“  
  
Ich nicke. „Es ist wunderschön“, flüstere ich, und seine Augen richten sich auf mein Gesicht.  
  
„Ja… wunderschön“, raunt er, und obwohl ich weiß, dass er den Ausblick meint, fühle ich mich geschmeichelt und erröte sogar ein bisschen. Ich räuspere mich, um meine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren, und stochere lustlos mit der Gabel in meinem Salat herum.  
  
„Wie war Dein Tag bisher?“, erkundigt sich John auf einmal, und ich schenke ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
  
„Gut“, antworte ich. „Ich befürchte nur, dass ich mir nicht so schnell alle Namen merken kann.“ Wir lächeln nun beide, doch als ihn frage, wie _sein_ Tag verlaufen ist, seufzt er und verdreht die Augen.  
  
„Colonel Sumner und Sergeant Bates haben mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen“, berichtet er und sein Blick fällt auf Lieutenant O’Brien, der uns aufmerksam beobachtet. „Aber so wie ich sehe, hast Du auch schon einen neuen Freund gefunden.“  
  
Ich seufze. „Findest Du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass man uns derart überwachen lässt?“, frage ich ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
John zuckt mit den Achseln. „Bist Du ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, dass sie uns einfach so hier herumspazieren lassen? Nach dem ganzen Papierkram, den wir lesen und unterschreiben mussten?“  
Er schnaubt verachtend, und ich kann nicht anders, als ihm gedanklich zu zustimmen.  
  
„Was hast Du heute Nachmittag vor?“, holt mich John’s Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Carson hat angeboten, mir die Stadt zu zeigen“, antworte ich. „Aber ich habe abgelehnt.“  
  
„Warum?“, wundert sich John. „Das ist doch eine gute Idee.“  
  
„Ich muss noch ein paar andere Dinge erledigen“, schiebe ich schnell nach, aber der Blick meines Gegenüber sagt mir, dass er mir meine Ausrede nicht abkauft.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er mich schließlich und betrachtet mich besorgt. „Du wirkst… abwesend.“ Auch wenn er noch nie der Mann großer Worte gewesen ist, erweist sich seine Beobachtungsgabe als tadellos. Er streckt die Hand aus und legte sie auf meine, und sogleich spüre ich, wie ich mich entspanne.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, John“, erwidere ich und lächele müde. „Ich bin nur noch etwas erschöpft von der langen Reise.“  
  
„Naja, es kommt auch nicht alle Tage vor, dass man in einem Raumschiff in eine andere Galaxie reist“, meint John, und wir beide beginnen leise zu lachen.  
  
„Was Du nicht sagst“, schmunzele ich, werfe beiläufig einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrecke. „Du meine Güte!“, rufe ich aus und springe auf. „Ich komme zu spät!“ Es ist fünf vor zwei, was bedeutet, dass ich genau fünf Minuten Zeit habe, um vom einen Ende der riesigen Stadt zum anderen zu gelangen.  
  
„Beruhig‘ Dich“, sagt John. „Dein Anstandswauwau ist schon ganz nervös“, raunt er und deutet mit dem Kinn vage in die Richtung von Lieutenant O’Brien, der leicht alarmiert zu uns herübersieht.  
  
„Aber ich komme zu spät“, wiederhole ich und beeile mich, das benutzte Besteck und meinen Abfall zusammenzuklauben. „So ein Mist“, schimpfe ich leise vor mich her, schnappe mir mein Tablett und hetze los.  
  
„Wir sehen uns“, höre ich John rufen, überlege mir aber bereits eine plausible Ausrede für mein Zuspätkommen am allerersten Tag, sodass ich seine Stimme nicht mehr richtig wahrnehme.  
  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Erschöpft kehre ich gegen Abend in mein Quartier zurück. Ein langer, ereignisreicher Tag geht zu Ende, und ich sehne mich nur noch nach einer heißen Dusche und meinem Bett. Ich verabschiede mich von Carson, der mir noch einen schönen Abend und eine erholsame Nacht wünscht, und begebe mich auf den Heimweg.  
Es ist schon spät, als ich mein Quartier erreiche. Gähnend betrete ich die Räumlichkeiten, die mir vom Versorgungsoffizier, Sergeant McBride, gleich nach meiner Ankunft zugeteilt worden sind. Mein Quartier besteht aus einem Wohn- und Schlafbereich, an den ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche und Wanne angrenzt. Die Einrichtung ist sehr spartanisch und beinhaltet ein Bett, einen Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, einen Schreibtisch und eine kleine Couchgarnitur, auf die ich mich mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung plumpsen lasse, nachdem ich mich meiner Uniformjacke entledigt und meine Schuhe unter das Bett gekickt habe. Ich sehe meine Mutter- Gott habe sie selig- vor meinem geistigen Auge mit mir schimpfen, doch ich bin zu erschöpft, um jetzt noch einen Gedanken ans Aufräumen zu verschwenden.  
  
Ich döse ein paar Minuten auf der Couch vor mich hin, bevor mich doch ein gewisses Gefühl der Unruhe erfasst. Ich setze mich auf und lasse meinen Blick durch mein Quartier schweifen. Vor dem Bett stapeln sich drei Kisten, die eine kleine Auswahl persönlicher Gegenstände beinhalten. Es ist nicht viel, was man uns erlaubt hat, mitzubringen, und rückblickend fiel es mir schwer, mich zu entscheiden.  
Ich erhebe mich, schlendere zum Bett hinüber, wuchte die oberste Kiste auf die Matratze und öffne sie. Ein paar dicke, bunte Kerzen springen mir ins Auge, und ich mache mich sofort daran, sie in meinem Quartier zu verteilen und zu entzünden. Die Decke aus weichem Plaid-Stoff, die ich im letzten Winter gekauft habe, breite ich auf dem Bett aus, und ich staffiere die Couchgarnitur mit den bunten Kissen, die mir meine Mutter- Gott habe sie selig- vor einer halben Ewigkeit aus ihrem Urlaub in Marokko mitgebracht hat.  
  
Zufrieden betrachte ich mein Werk. Das warme, flackernde Licht der Kerzen und die farblichen Akzente lassen den Raum gleich um einiges freundlicher und vor allem wohnlicher erscheinen.  
Angespornt davon mache ich mich daran, die zweite Kiste auszupacken, als mit einem Mal ein penetrantes Summen von der Tür ertönt.  
  
„Einen Moment“, rufe ich und fahre mir durch die Haare. Wer mag das sein, frage ich mich, als ich meine Hand über das Wandpanel bewege, welches den Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür aktiviert. Mit einem leisen Zischen gleiten die beiden Türhälften auseinander und geben den Blick auf einen- zugegeben- nicht ganz unerwünschten Gast frei.  
  
„John?!“, entkommt es mir und ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen.  
  
„Hey“, erwidert er mit sanfter Stimme, reckt den Hals und blickt an mir vorbei in mein Quartier, welches inzwischen vom Schein der Kerzen erleuchtet ist. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“  
  
„Aber nein“, sage ich, mache einen Schritt zur Seite und deute mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in das Innere meines Quartiers. Ich schmunzele über seinen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen.  
  
„Möchtest Du nicht hereinkommen?“  
  
John lächelt mich etwas verlegen an und betritt zögernd mein Quartier. Interessiert beginnt er sich im Raum umzusehen, wobei er versucht so lässig wie möglich zu wirken. Er stopft die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, bleibt mitten im Raum stehen und lässt den Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen.  
  
„Nett hast Du’s hier“, schließt er seine Betrachtung ab.  
  
„Ich bin gerade dabei, die Kisten auszupacken“, erkläre ich ihm, worauf er mich mit großen Augen ansieht und meint:  
  
„Oh, dann will ich Dich nicht stör-“  
  
„John, Du störst nicht“, wiederhole ich gutmütig. „Ich kann nebenbei auspacken. Es ist ja nicht allzu viel.“  
  
John nickt und setzt sich auf die Couch, während ich die zweite Kiste ausräume, die neben Büchern und CDs auch einige gerahmte Fotografien enthält, die ich nicht zurücklassen konnte. „Mir gefällt, was Du mit dem Raum gemacht hast“, meint er. „Du hattest schon immer ein Talent dafür.“  
  
„Das mag man gar nicht von jemanden vermuten, der den Großteil seiner Zeit in einem Militär-Lazarett in der afghanischen Wüste verbracht hat, was?“, scherze ich. Mit einem Mal wird es unangenehm still, und als mir bewusst wird, was ich gesagt habe, drehe ich mich um und sehe zu John herüber.  
  
„Es… tut mir leid“, flüstere ich, doch der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet. John’s Gesicht wird aschfahl, aber das ist es nicht, was mir den größten Schrecken einjagt. Schon lange habe ich ihm nicht mehr so direkt in die Augen geschaut. Was ich sehe, lässt mich schlucken. Seine einst vor Leben nur so sprühenden Augen sind trübe, blutunterlaufen und müde. Bereits an Bord der Daedalus ist mir aufgefallen, wie blass und zittrig er ist. Und wie dünn. Ich weiß, dass er in den Jahren nach Tamaras Tod dem Alkohol sehr zugeneigt war. Er hat es immer zu verheimlichen versucht, aber diese Zeit hat unauslöschliche Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen.  
Er ist ein gebrochener Mann.  
Ich vermute, dass er vor einiger Zeit wieder mit dem Trinken begonnen hat, nachdem es ihm zwischenzeitlich gelungen war, von dieser tückischen Sucht loszukommen. Ich betrachte sein blasses, eingefallenes Gesicht, dann fällt mein Blick auf seine unmerklich zitternden Hände. Auch sie waren mir auf unserer Hinreise zum allerersten Mal aufgefallen. Ich seufze. Mehr Hinweise brauche ich nicht. Ich kenne die Anzeichen.  
  
Gemessenen Schrittes nähere ich mich ihm und gehe seitlich von der Couch in die Hocke. „John?“, spreche ich ihn vorsichtig an. Er seufzt schwer, dann dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung und sieht mich an. „Erinnerst Du Dich, was Du mir damals versprochen hast?“  
  
Er schluckt. „Ja“, raunt er, „das tue ich.“  
  
„Wieso hast Du dann wieder damit angefangen?“, verlange ich von ihm zu wissen.  
  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnet er heiser und leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich… ich hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Glück, Teyla.“  
  
Ich nicke verständig und lasse ihn ausreden.  
  
„Es ist… einfach so passiert“, fährt er mit stockender Stimme fort. „Ich weiß nicht wieso oder wann. Es… es ist einfach passiert“, wiederholt er leise.  
  
„Ich verurteile Dich nicht, John“, sage ich, erhebe mich und setze mich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Aber ich verstehe Dich auch nicht“, füge ich hinzu und lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm. Ein trauriges Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Das hast Du mir damals ja auch mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben“, erinnert er sich, und ich schließe die Augen und seufze.  
  
_Und was ist mit mir?  
Was bin ich für Dich?  
Sag es! Sag es verdammt!  
Ein Fehler, John, ein Fehler, den ich niemals hätte machen dürfen.  
Ein Fehler…_  
  
Die Erinnerung schmerzt. Wieso nur kramt er sie immer wieder hervor? Bereitet es ihm Freude, mich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, wie eiskalt ich damals zu ihm gewesen bin? Wie ungerecht ich ihn behandelt habe?  
  
„Wieso tust Du das?“, frage ich ihn daher frei heraus, und wieder zuckt er nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich denke, ich möchte nur endlich verstehen, warum Du so von mir denkst“, antwortet er und schaut mir dabei tief in die Augen. „Ich hatte schon damals nicht viel, Teyla, und Du hast mir an diesem Abend alles genommen, was übriggeblieben war.“  
  
Ich schlucke. Ihn so ehrlich und frei sprechen zu hören, tut weh. Unwillkürlich wandern meine Gedanken zu jenem Abend vor drei Jahren zurück.  
  
_Was bin ich für Dich?  
Ein Fehler, John…  
Ein Fehler…. _  
  
„Wieso bist Du damals gegangen, Teyla?“, fragt John mich, und ich spüre, wie der Kloß in meinem Hals mir allmählich die Luft abzuschnüren beginnt. Als er nach meiner Hand greift, springe ich auf und bringe so etwas Distanz zwischen ihn und mich.  
  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen, John“, sage ich bestimmt, obschon es mir das Herz zerreißt, so grob mit ihm umzugehen. Aber es ist besser so. Ich tue es nicht nur zu meinem eigenen Schutz.  
  
Doch er lässt nicht locker. Er erhebt sich ebenfalls und kommt auf mich zu. „Wieso, Teyla?“  
  
„Ich denke, die Antwort auf diese Frage weißt Du“, erwidere ich mit erstickter Stimme und trete beiseite, mache ihm den Weg frei. „Und jetzt geh, bitte.“  
  
John hält den Blick noch einige Sekunden lang auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, dann wendet er sich seufzend ab und tut, wie ihm geheißen. Mit hängenden Schultern, wie ein geprügelter Hund, schleicht er zur Tür, bleibt jedoch noch einmal stehen, dreht sich um und kommt zurückmarschiert, direkt auf mich zu.  
  
„Nur zur Deiner Information; _ich_ wusste es nicht“, stellt er klar, und dann spüre ich seine Hände an meinem Gesicht und, einen Augenblick später, seinen Mund auf meinem. Erschrocken halte ich den Atem an und versteife mich. Dennoch verschmelzen unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss, der in seiner Intensität mit nichts vergleichbar ist, was ich je gefühlt habe. Geradezu brutal presst er seinen Mund auf meinen und zwingt schließlich meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge entzwei.  
Ich merke, wie ich gedanklich abschalte und mich tatsächlich auf den Kuss einzulassen beginne. Der Druck seiner Lippen fühlt sich so vertraut an, und ich erschaudere. Ich hebe meine Hände an seine Brust, um ihn von mir wegzudrücken, ertaste aber stattdessen seine Muskeln unter seinem schwarzen T-Shirt.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden ist alles vorbei, und ohne, dass ich Gelegenheit bekomme, mich gegen den Kuss zu wehren, löst sich John von mir und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Er räuspert sich und fährt sich durchs Haar. Er ist ziemlich außer Atem, so wie ich, und seine Pupillen sind geweitet.  
  
„Aber ich verstehe es _jetzt_ “, raunt er. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich gestört habe. Ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Gute Nacht, Teyla.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, John“, erwidere ich wie benebelt und sehe zu, wie er sich umdreht und einfach geht.  
  
Annähernd lautlos schließen sich die Türen hinter ihm, und ich bin allein. Noch immer spüre ich den Druck seiner Lippen auf meinen. Sanft berühre ich meinen Mund mit den Fingern. Ich fühle mich leer und stolpere wie trunken zur Couch hinüber und setze mich.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt ist da gerade passiert, frage ich mich entsetzt und versuche die letzten Momente zu rekonstruieren und zu analysieren- was mir jedoch nicht gelingt. Stattdessen seufze ich auf, als ich mich an das Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen erinnere und wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, nach so langer Zeit von ihm berührt und geküsst zu werden.  
Erst nachdem ich mich mehrere Minuten lang meiner Tagträumerei hingegeben habe, dämmert mir, was der Kuss _wirklich_ zu bedeuten hatte, und ich erstarre. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich hart und unerwartet, und als ich mich erhebe, fühlt es sich an, als hätte man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Mit zittrigen Knien wanke ich ein paar Schritte und lasse mich auf die Kante des Bettes sinken. Mein Blick fällt auf eines der Bücher, das irgendwie unter mein Kopfkissen gerutscht ist. Ich ziehe es hervor und lese den Titel, _Krieg und Frieden_.  
  
Ich weiß noch sehr genau, wann ich das Buch zum allerersten Mal in meinen Händen hielt. Es war ein Geschenk, und ich wundere mich heute noch darüber, wie es Tamara geschafft hat, dieses Buch auf einem Wochenmarkt in Kabul aufzutreiben. Ich erinnere mich an ihr breites Lächeln, als sie mir das in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagene Buch überreichte; sie hatte sogar eine rote Schleife um das Paket gebunden.  
Nach ihrem Tod und meiner Rückkehr in die Staaten habe ich aufgehört darin zu lesen. Noch immer liegt mein Lesezeichen, eine Fotografie von Tamara und mir, zwischen den Seiten. Behutsam ziehe ich sie heraus und betrachtete sie. Es ist ein Bild aus besseren Zeiten. Tamara und ich halten einander in den Armen und strahlen um die Wette. Das Foto ist während einer unserer gemeinsamen Heimurlaube entstanden, und ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen, während ich das Bild von mir und meiner besten Freundin betrachte. Tamara strahlt und sieht sehr glücklich aus. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fällt ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern, und ihre lebhaften, graublauen Augen leuchten. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass sie nun seit beinahe fünf Jahren tot ist. Hätten wir damals doch nur geahnt, was nur zwei Monate später geschehen würde…  
  
„Ach, Tamara“, flüstere ich. _Was soll ich nur tun_ , denke ich und wünsche mir, sie könnte mir eine Antwort geben. Seufzend presse ich das Foto an meine Brust, in der Hoffnung mich meiner verstorbenen Freundin so ein Stückchen näher zu fühlen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später sinke ich erschöpft in mich zusammen. Meine Augen schließen sich, bevor mein Kopf das Kissen berührt. Mit dem Foto an meiner Brust schlafe ich ein, und obwohl ich sehr erschöpft bin, beginne ich zum allerersten Mal seit langer Zeit zu träumen.  
  
In meinem Traum befinde ich mich in einem schäbigen und verdreckten Motelzimmer. Laute Musik aus dem Nebenzimmer dröhnt durch die Wände und übertönt beinahe die traurige Stimme, die mir immer und immer wieder ein und dieselbe Frage stellt.  
  
_Und was ist mit mir?_  
Was bin ich für Dich?  
  
**To be continued (?)**


End file.
